Melting Point
by AngelwingsUnited
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a man widely known as the infamous Vongola Decimo, the tenth generation boss of Vongola, died. His death should of been the end of it, then he was welcomed by a sight that left him flabbergasted: Himself. Set back in time, in a parallel universe, Tsuna will be accompanying the Vongola's next generation: the 10th generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Not to be overdramatic or anything but Tsuna vividly recalled being- well, dead. He remember his last breath, his last memory, and his last everything. He remember everything from lying on his mattress, covered in thick blankets with a dying flame that grew smaller in size in matter of minutes. He remembered everything to the last detail, to where he felt his flame- the thing that ignited his will and power- wove so very weakly. All before dying.

Unfortunately that isn't the case at this very moment. He felt so, _so_ very alive for a dead person.

" ** _Agh_**!"

Also very much in pain for a dead person.

Tsuna whole body frame is soaked to the bone while pain radiated throughout every inch and nerve of him. He gasped desperately for air in quick, giant gulps which led to heaving sickening coughs that shook him viciously. He was, if anything, in the depths of Hell.

It was dark, cold, and wet. His absolute favorite natural elements to be in this kind of situation and in this kind of condition. Tsuna experienced mostly everything due to Reborn unnatural tutoring tactics but this, this definitely takes the cake.

Instantly his nose cringed at catching the scent of metal and blood once his body calmed itself. His scattered state of mind manages to revert back to a more suitable state. Tsuna strained his neck to face everything into custody. From what he can decipher in the black of night, he was in a building of sorts. Abandoned most likely from the looks of it with the collection of broken items, dirt, and dust that collected over the years..

He made an attempt in sitting up, till an explosive amount of pain immediately took him down. " _Shit_." Instinctively he grasped the source of pain, finding it to be warm and sticky from a rather large amount of blood that cover the entirety of his wound. How he got it was beyond him. Whatever he was wearing, he tore the sleeve off and made another attempt in fixing himself in a more comfortable position. Hastily with shaking hands,he tried wrapping himself tightly as possible over the massive wound that spread across his stomach. Years of torture taught him to stop the bleeding or it would just lead to even more problems down the road.

"Thank you life for being the major bitch you are." He sarcastically commented as he finished tying the knot. With all his fiber and remaining energy he finally stood up and came to a stop.

Across from him there lay a wreckage of items and In what was little to no light available, he spotted a frame upholding a shattered mirror. In the midst of the abandon items, he caught himself looking back. Oh.

 _Oh._


	2. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry but unfortunately this isn't the second chapter but I will work on it and it will be posted around next week. Wednesdays will probably be my go to, more than likely. I'm terrible when it comes to writing, so this story will be my practice dummy from now on! I sincerely apologized to those that favorited or followed this story and had to wait for a very long time for an update. I will try to make it up. Any who! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Chao!


	3. Chapter 2

**Yikes. This is very overdue.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Tsuna's world stopped and the world became cold. Colder than he can ever imagine as shivers rang and racked his body with relentless force. Realization didn't drew his attention quick enough to make itself more noticeable to become first.

Silence was the first to make its announcement. It greeted him slowly, tentatively with curiosity. Soon it became bolder and rushed into the scene with enthusiasm as it hastily suffocated the air. It quickly numbed his surroundings and quieted his mind to a sudden halt. Silence became the notorious silent predator that gradually grew it's discomfort. It smothered the air, nearly deafening the few harsh breaths and gasps that escaped Tsuna's mouth. Everything was inaudible and made everything harder to swallow.

No words could fathom Tsuna's astonishment, and nothing could distinguish the intensity as a familiar set of eyes that stared back held.

Truly unbelievable.

Tsuna shakes his disoriented head in bewilderment and in hopes it'll clear the thick fog that swirled within his head. With slow cautious steps, Tsuna made his way closer to the slanted, shattered mirror.

The pain he was in subsided in favor of this shocking realization.

The mirror's sharp cracks and missing fragments made it almost difficult to see himself fully but nevertheless he saw the clear disbelief that marked his rich face. A foreign set of eyes stared back -and yet so familiar- scoured his being. These eyes narrowed and sharpened as they cut through in a desperate act to see his face. A face that is young and devoid of any signs of premature aging. He was young, way too young than he last recalled. This body is in it's primal age he realizes. Somewhere close to it's early twenties. He peered down and finally gave a look-over on his attire. He was drenched and soiled from head to toe with a mixture of unknown elements that clung to his frame and clothes. He turned backed to the mirror and he concludes that he was the stark definition of exhaustion and damnation. Ticks of time dwindle into a spiral of madness with no motion of stopping. He feels torn and ruined and that leaves him to question.

" _How_...?" The word course through between his bruised lips. Tsuna finally realizes that his own voice was unfamiliar in his throat, a lighter octave than he remember it being. Reality was starting to look more questionable in this state he was in. How was any of this happening?

The questions started to pour and merge into a cluster. It circled and weighed heavier with every moment that passes, it became more apparent sanity was at a loss in this battle.

He died, didn't he? So why here? _Why_ now? Was he struck with something before he made his departure? Or was everything a sick joke? Was it a dream? Is this fake? Is this real?

Tsuna hastily dragged his drenched fingers across his face. Almost raking manically as he starts to feel loose and wild. Questions and frantic cries are louder in his mind than they were before and now it's clear to him that whatever he's seeing is all but.

This is real, he was alive.

Then everything stopped.

Fast rhythmic thuds broke his train of thoughts with a sudden halt. The thuds became louder and were approaching fast.

Footsteps.

"You think he'll know?"

"if you don't shut up-"

In this whole destructing ordeal Tsuna finally revolves and manages to grasp the situation with a firm grip and held _tightly_. He's alone, injured, and is on the verge of insanity. A combination that that leaves him vulnerable.

He needs to leave. Now.


End file.
